


Sleep

by xypeilo



Series: The Unimportant Yet Very Important Moments In Life [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade has a bad day and comes home grumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old work I forgot to post. Enjoy~

Wade was in a particularly grumpy mood when he came home, mumbling obscenities to himself as he went straight for the fridge to drink from the carton of milk. Peter walked in, his head cocked to the side as he was about to crack a joke until Wade practically threw the carton back in and slammed the fridge shut. Peter stopped dead in his tracks and raised his hands up cautiously. The merc was covered in wounds that were still in the process of healing. Peter was going to give him hell about the blood dripping onto the white linoleum, but with the pissed off look staining Wade's face, he decided not to go there.

"Hey honey." Peter said carefully while slowly inching closer to Wade who gave him a warning look but didn't do anything when the brunet was merely centimeters away from his face. Peter grabbed for his hand gently and caressed it with his thumbs. Softly he asked, "You okay?"

Wade stared at him for a couple of seconds and let out a heavy sigh, softening his gaze just a little. He could never put his anger out on Peter. "Just had a rough day."

Peter pressed his forehead against Wade's and nuzzled his nose. "Aw, I'm sorry baby." The merc closed his eyes and let out another heavy sigh as Peter wrapped his arms over his shoulders and gently rocked him side to side. "Let's get you ready for bed, yea?"

Peter held his hand and guided him out of the kitchen. He brought him into the bathroom and helped him get undressed, throwing his Deadpool gear in the corner. Peter contemplated on giving him a bath, but he knew Wade was tired, so he decided a quick shower was more ideal. Even though he already showered earlier, he still jumped in with Wade, scrubbing his back and massaging his shoulders. He waited until almost all the wounds stopped bleeding before he took him out and guided him into the bedroom to help him put on his pajamas. 

Peter noticed Wade was more worn out than angry from whatever happened earlier. He was never usually this quiet, which almost worried him--and he didn't want to nag about it although he was extremely curious of what brought him to this state. No--what mattered most was that Wade was home and the best thing Peter could do was comfort him. 

Wade slid into bed while Peter turned off the lights and did the same. The merc sighed in relief as the brunet cuddled under his arm. They stay quiet for moment in the darkness, listening to the sound each other's breathing which they found oddly comforting.

"Petey, you're the best~" Wade slurred before drifting to sleep. Peter laughed and pecked him on the cheek before getting comfortable one last time. 

"Anything for you, Wade."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Colorful_Pop ♥

 

Peter woke up to Wade's sleeping face. He sighed in satisfaction at the lovely sight before him, bringing his hand up to the merc's face to caress the rugged skin. All Peter could think of was how cute and beautiful he was as he traced the tangled scars all the way down to his shoulder until Wade twitched into consciousness. Wade's peaceful face scrunched up as he stretched and groaned. He cracked his eyes open just little and smiled softly at Peter.

"G'morning." Peter scooted closer as Wade pulled him into his arms. The brunet ran a hand down his back to grope one of Wade's ass cheeks. The merc snorted in response and grabbed one of Peter's legs to pull it over his so he could run a hand along his thigh. Peter hummed and kissed him softly, coaxing him to open his mouth as he gently licks his bottom lip.

"G'morning to you too." Wade chuckled, letting Peter deepen the kiss. He slowly rolled on top of him as they both got more heated. Wade suddenly grinded his hips against Peter's, eliciting a cracked moan from the brunet as he left a trail of kisses up and down his neck. Peter realized what was going on and suddenly puts his hands on Wade's chest, forcing him to stop.

"Wait--" Peter gasped, trying to catch his breath. His face and ears were blotchy red. "You have to tell me why you were upset yesterday."

Wade dropped his head on Peter's chest and groaned. "Peter I'm hard as fuck right now can we talk about this after?"

"No." Peter shook his head stubbornly, but he was smiling devilishly as he bit his bottom lip. He cups Wade's face, forcing the merc to look at him with his sulky expression. "If you don't tell me, I'm just gonna make you watch me masturbate. And no, you can't touch me or yourself."

"Where's this abuse coming from?" Wade whined and suddenly bit his nipple. Peter howled--laughing and whining at how much it hurt and smacked Wade's head.

"Babe, come _on_. Tell me, please?"

"Ugh fine," Wade rested on his elbows and absentmindedly brushed Peter's hair away from his face. "I just miss you is all. I'm always being bombarded with work, and when I'm home you're busy and vice versa. I get so tired of being a mercenary sometimes because I just wanna settle down with you and adopt a million puppies or kids--I dunno, I just wanna be with you forever and I know it's selfish because people need our help but augh--Peter please you get the idea now let me do you."

Peter bursted out into laughter and kissed Wade all over his face. "I love you, you big goofball. We'll have all that one day, I promise."

Wade held his face, looking at him seriously this time. "You promise?"

Peter wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. "I _promise_."

 

 


End file.
